Hogwarts Reunion One Shot
by scissorluvjw
Summary: It's the 5 year Hogwarts Reunion. Hermione hasn't seen her friends for 3 years, she has a secret that she has not yet told them about, which may involve a certain blonde... Dramione One Shot. Rated M just in case.


**I don't own the characters or the setting. I don't own Harry Potter all rights go to Warner Bros and JK Rowling**She hadn't seen them in 3 years. That was the longest the Golden Trio had spent apart. She was now 23. In those years Hermione had changed so much not just in appearance but as a person as well, she no longer had her famous brown frizzy hair like she used to, and worked in the Ministry of Magic as head of Law Enforcement. Today was the day she would see everyone she used to know in the place she used to call home.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a navy blue dress which reached to the middle of her thigh, it was long sleeved but the sleeves and her chest were all made of lace. As for her hair, she had made her hair wavy and it cascaded down her back to reach the top of her bottom. She was wearing very light and natural makeup which consisted of mascara, silver highlighter, light blue eye shadow and a nude lipstick. To complete the outfit she wore a gold necklace that held a diamond at the end of it. She was confident with the look she had chosen, and was sure it would make a statement at Hogwarts.

She apparated just outside the Hogwarts gates. She took a deep breath and entered. She walked towards the Great Hall. When she pushed the doors of the hall open, everyone in the hall turned to look at who was making such an entrance. She could see the whispers scattering around the hall. "Hermione Jean Granger! You look beautiful!" shouted a very familiar voice, that she would recognise anywhere. Hermione looked around to find Ginny standing next to her smiling with her arms out ready for a hug. The two previous best friends hugged for what seemed like eternity, till Hermione pulled away. "Ginny! It's so good to see you! I suppose it's Mrs Potter now!" Ginny blushed "Wait a minute, are you pregnant!?" Hermione almost screamed at her with excitement. "Yes I am actually! 7 Months yesterday!" Ginny replied just as energeticly. "Is this THE Hermione Granger. I used to know!?" came a masculine voice, "HARRY!" Hermione shouted and ran towards him and gave him the tightest hug you could ever believe imaginable. "You look beautiful Miss Granger," Harry said smiling at her, "you don't look to bad yourself Mr Potter" Hermione replied with a slight smirk appearing on her lips.

"Hermione..." said a voice she knew but didn't want to hear. It was Ronald Weasley's voice.

About 3 years ago, just a week before the last time she saw her friends was, she was engaged to this man. The boy she had loved since her second year. She was so blind in love that she hadn't noticed that he was slowly drifting away. One day she got back from a business trip earlier than expected and was really excited to spend time with her fiance, as she felt they weren't spending enough time together lately, but the shock of her life came when she apparated to her bedroom she shared with Ron, and saw him naked with another women underneath him. Even with her eyes swelling up with tears she could see him thrusting into the whore. "Ron... what are you doing?" she said in a whisper but loud enough so he could hear it. Ron stopped thrusting and turned to stare at Hermione, "this isn't what you think Hermione!" Ron practically shouted at her, "so it's not my fiance having sex with another women!" Hermione cried as tears fell down her face, "that's it Ronald Weasley! We are officially over, you can fuck that whore into oblivion for all I care, and you can tell your family why there won't be a wedding!" and she left the room, but the fact was she did care, she didn't know how she was going to get over him. Ever since that day she didn't contact him at all. But she tried so hard to forget about him but just didn't know how. Till a certain blonde came into her life...

She turned around to see a tall, ginger man staring at her. "Weasley" Hermione said and nodded. "You look..." Ron started to say, but Hermione could see him eyeing her body in ways she didn't want him too. Hermione stepped forward and looked into his eyes and said "Weasley, if you ever eye me that way again, you'll wish you were never born!" she said it sternly but calm at the same time. She turned around and started to chat to Mr and Mrs Potter, oblivious to the face Ron kept staring at her ass.

* * *

Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall, and looked around, he could see the Golden Trio hugging and talking so he gave a certain brunette a little smirk. He walked over to a group of former Slytherins which included: Blaise Zabini, his wife Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott and his wife Pansy Parkinson.

"Hey guys," Draco said cooly as he reached the group. "Draco Malfoy. Well I haven't seen you in a while!" said Blaise sarcastically, because only yesterday had they met in Diagon Alley to have a coffee. "Good to see you guys again," Draco said after giving Blaise a hug, he then looked over at Pansy and couldn't believe his eyes, "Oh my God! Pansy are you pregnant?!" Theodore wrapped his arm protectively around his wife while she spoke. "Yes we are Draco! Can you believe it? I'm 5 months as of yesterday!" she responded with excitement and a glimmer in her eyes. "Well I'm really happy for both of you!" Draco replied and then gave Nott a punch in the arm congratulating him.

Everyone at the reunion was catching up with old friends and teachers. It almost felt as if they had never left Hogwarts.

The Golden Trio plus Ginny were catching up with Hermione and telling each other stories which had happened over the past 3 years. "So we were on a walk in London, and we were walking past Kings Cross Station and Harry decided that we go in and look around for a bit to think about all our memories that we'd had there. We were inbetween platforms nine and ten and Harry decided to go through to platform 9 3/4, I was a bit confused but went along because the station was bringing back loads of fun and nice memories. As I entered the platform, I noticed it was decorated with flowers and ribbon. As I was mesmorised by the look of the platform, I didn't realise that Harry was now on the floor with a ring in his hand." said Ginny as she was telling Hermione how Harry had proposed. "Wow! Who knew Harry James Potter was such a romantic." said Hermione teasing Harry whilst he blushed.

As the Hermione and the Potters were catching up, Hermione suddenly felt a hand on her waist spinning her around. "What the h..." she started to say before she realised who it was, "Weasley! Get off of me, what the hell are you doing?!" she literally shouted, drawing the attention of the entire Great Hall. "Look Hermione, you and I belong together. It's been written in the stars. I made a huge mistake hooking up with Veronica and I swear I never ever had sex with her again." said Ron pleading, "I know your single and so am I, so I thought that we could get back together and I'll treat you like a princess! Take me back, you know I'm the best you could ever get!"

Hermione slapped him.

"What the hell Hermione!? Why the hell did you slap me you fucking bitch..." Ron screamed and lifted his hand to slap her before someone got inbetween him and Hermione. "Don't you ever fucking dare call my wife a bitch and say that she can't do any better than you and try to hit her!" screamed Draco. "You? You?! You're not Hermione's husband she's single!" replied Ron stumbling on his words. "Yes I am. Hermione is my wife and I am her husband, we've been married for a year and half and we've been dating for 2 and a half." Ron looked flabbergasted, as did the rest of the Hall apart from Blaise and Daphne. "I filled the hole you left in her heart after you cheated on her."

"Hermione I'm so happy for you!" said Ginny then she walked over and gave her best friend a hug, "yeah Hermione, you deserve all the happiness in the world and I'm glad you found it even if it is with Malfoy." said Harry smiling and then he gave her a long hug.

"Thanks you guys! I appreciate that so much." replied Hermione smiling from ear to ear. Draco then gave her a passionate kiss, which made Ron's face drop. The couple then left the Great Hall hand in hand, leaving everyone looking confused to what has just happened.


End file.
